1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly of a low-noise block converter and a filter for a satellite antenna system, and a connecting component thereof; more particularly to an assembly of a low-noise block converter and a filter for a satellite antenna system with a connecting component that engages threadedly the low-noise block converter and the filter and that serves as a grounding medium therebetween, and a connecting component adapted for engaging threadedly two electronic components and serving as a grounding medium therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
A low-noise block converter is a component of a parabolic satellite dish commonly used for satellite signal reception. If a frequency of the satellite signal is greater than 20 GHz, the low-noise block converter is used with a filter for filtering the satellite signal to enhance signal quality.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional assembly of a low-noise block converter 11 and a filter 12 for a satellite antenna system is provided with screws 13 (only one is shown) for fastening the low-noise block converter 11 to the filter 12, and signal transmission therebetween is conducted via a connecting component 14. The connecting component 14 includes a core 141 made of a conductive material, and a dielectric layer 142 wrapped around the core 141. The connecting component 14 extends through the low-noise block converter 11 and the filter 12, and a pair of ends of the core 141 connect electrically and respectively with an output circuit 111 disposed in the low-noise block converter 11 and a filtering circuit 121 disposed in the filter 12. Therefore, a satellite signal received by the low-noise block converter 11 is transmitted to the filter 12 through the core 141.
However, there is a problem about connection between the low-noise block converter 11 and the filter 12. Although the filter 12 is fastened to the low-noise block converter 11 by the screws 13, portions of the low-noise block converter 11 and the filter 12 at the connecting component 14 are not as close together compared to portions of the same at the screws 13. Thus, the satellite signal may be disturbed by external interference.
Moreover, when using the conventional connecting component 14 to interconnect electrically the low-noise block converter 11 and the filter 12, a ground signal of the filtering circuit 121 is routed through the metallic screws 13 to the output circuit 111 of the low-noise block converter 11. Accordingly, a ground signal path as indicated by arrows in FIG. 1 is relatively long, and the long ground path results in signal loss during transmission.
As shown in FIG. 2, interference signal power is approximately −64.5 dBm when using the conventional connecting component 12 to interconnect electrically the low-noise block converter 11 and the filter 12.